


【茸D】Good morning

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 8





	【茸D】Good morning

【茸D】Good morning

*Cake-versi，Fork茸Cake貂，本篇没有G向描写  
*一点点产奶  
*ok?↓  
==========

*

硬是要说，凌晨四点多真的是个非常好的时机，生理机能需要修复的时间可以说是得到了充分的休息，天还不完全亮，但已经是能称之为’早晨’的时刻了。

为此，乔鲁诺正在等待他的父亲。他尚未西装革履，早早挑选好的皮带、领带与外套安静乖巧的挂在椅背上；浴室里还传来模模糊糊的水声，几秒钟后关紧的水龙头把它们变成了滴答滴答，然后是细微的摩挲、水蒸气便从被开启的门缝争先恐后的涌了出来。

“早上好。”

乔鲁诺先行开口说道。他和他的吸血鬼父亲一个看上去正要出门，另一个看上去正要就寝，偏偏昼夜颠倒的时差在三百六十度周而复始的圆面钟上总是能得到交集。

而后在父亲勾起的唇角和同样勾起松垮浴衣腰带的手指上，他往往觉得自己的下视丘瞬间把一切生理反应都搅在一起了－－彷彿心尖被提到喉头，一切都香甜得要命。

＊

乔鲁诺曾经听闻种说法，它是这么说，世界上着实有着普通人、Cake以及Fork的存在。但事实上是，那与他自身一路成长几年来毫无关系，还不如说要是完全没有意识到的话，他就会像’普通人’——或者’普通的替身使者’这样活着。

－－如果他没有在抚摸着双眼轻阖、支离破碎的父亲(那个在他最需要陪伴度过孩提时期、度过青春期却从未出现的期盼，仅仅是被自己一厢情愿夹在钱包里的存在)，想尝试替他疗伤，回过神来却发现吃掉了父亲的两根手指。

那时他还在发愣，口腔里嚐到手指的味道像裹了糖霜的小饼干，只溢满了关于’美味’之类的感受。思考停滞了两秒，他才赶紧碰触旁边的小物件赶紧造出两根手指头，以及其他需要复原的部位。

那听上去或许十分荒唐，他满心祈祷这位未曾说上话的父亲醒来时不要发现什么异状；但毕竟过于困难。他将父亲接回自己的房子养伤，几个星期下来看着他微微恢复呼吸，双颊渐渐有血色，这是值得庆幸的事，却偏偏在靠近时总有一股若有似无的香甜。

他以为那是飢饿，感觉十分相像却又大相迳庭，体内彷彿有另一套生理机制在对他叫嚣，直到他在为仍处于熟睡状态的父亲用毛巾擦澡时、忍不住用舌头舔掉父亲身上的薄汗。

好甜。

乔鲁诺从未想过自己也会因私欲而感到挣扎，甚至为此而将疗养过程拉长而感到不齿——说到底人类为了融入大众社会生活而覆盖上克制本能的伪装，难道无时无刻真要像他小时候在某本书上看到所说的’不欺暗室’？

他得说服自己。

他必须说服自己。

一个人有自我中心准则并且贯彻而活，这听上去不太困难(甚至有些地痞会说：自己的准则就是没有准则。那像狡辩，逻辑上却又过得去)；但毫无私心毫无劣根性，圣洁得像个君子、纯洁得像个圣人，如果不是一出生身世就相当显赫(或许还要担心会不会搞得家道中落呢)，像这样的人真的有办法在社会上生存吗？

他居然以一连串乍听之下相关、实际上不过只是要将自己的行为合理化的论点说服自己，一个月下来他抚摸舔舐父亲的身体，依乎都要怀疑自己是否比父亲对这具身体还更加熟悉。

然而他的父亲终究苏醒，双眼眯起像弯月的形状，喉间还带着干涩、不太流畅的发音。

他说：你会答应的，我们来做个交易吧。

那一刻起，乔鲁诺觉得自己被夸张的救赎了。

[]

“早上好。”

“要出门了？”

“是，但还有一点时间。”

乔鲁诺的手摸上父亲的腰，没有做出任何束缚的软白色腰带稍稍在髂骨上棘停顿，最后被DIO用手指一勾一拨滑落到地板上。任何阻碍都不能制止掌心碰触到赤裸的皮肤，他的父亲像在玩游戏一般，抓住他的衬衫下摆随意向后往柔软的床舖一躺，”拖拖拉拉的话…'一点时间’很快就会变成’没有时间’了。”

“或许您可以尝试将时间暂停下来。”乔鲁诺说，一起跌往床上的结果让他得以顺势亲昵的小幅度用嘴唇蹭着人的颈侧，随即在对方的唇缘又啄了一口。

“我把时间暂停下来做什么？”DIO听到这番话哼了一声，”拿你当按摩棒吗？”

“说实话，您这样说出来会害我忍不住想像您曾经那样做过。”乔鲁诺的手指摸了摸父亲的发梢，后者则半威胁的回了一句’你再想些乱七八糟的就要当心有没有办法造个脑袋给自己用’。

他将父亲白皙的身体从浴袍里剥了出来，掌心抚过人的胸膛，最后停贴在右乳上，”我会注意时间的。在此之前我想试试一些不一样的，您会允许吗？”

“那听上去就像是你一大清早敢来堵我，就是为了试试你所谓’不一样的’…如果我说’不允许’的话，你真的会停下动作？”

乔鲁诺长吟一声，他的下巴贴在父亲的心口，掌心仍然维持贴握着人右胸乳的姿势，面对父亲不屑的言论已经见怪不怪。他摩挲了一会儿稍稍抬头，探出舌尖抵住DIO的乳尖，过分的嘬了一声。

DIO微微皱起眉，奶尖最直接的触感就是被温热的口腔包覆，连带被掌心碰到的地方也全是暖呼呼的，在乔鲁诺做出吸吮的动作时几不可闻的颤抖了一下。

年轻人金色的睫毛眨了几下，配合放轻的呼吸扫在皮肤上成了微乎其微的挑逗，过于酥麻的异样感让DIO揪着乔鲁诺的发辫他迫使他抬头——那与之前仅是前戏般的用舌头抚慰敏感的乳尖不太相同，总觉得右胸部被捂得发胀发热，微妙得让湿润感更加强烈。

而被强迫抬头的乔鲁诺倒是一脸‘啊，被发现了’的张开嘴，舌头在口腔里下凹成小药勺的样子，下移视线还有些贪婪的看着乳孔分泌的一点乳汁稍稍下滑到乳晕之外。

DIO没好气地瞪着身上的小流氓，后者还怕浪费的用指腹抹去流淌下来的乳汁，把指头含进嘴里，”好甜。”

“能把替身能力用到这种下流操作、我真是受够你一个Fork的变态味觉，说甜还真像拐弯骂人糖尿病…住手！”

又重新把脸埋入对方胸口的乔鲁诺再度吸吮DIO的乳头，含糊的应道：”再一口就好。”

他听见父亲又因自己突如其来的举动而倒抽一口气，咽下奶水后安慰似的舔了舔被欺负到红肿的乳珠。本来还打算说点什么话来安抚父亲，却直接被对方提起衣领解开两个扣子、对准颈子咬了上去。

－－这是他们的’交易’，丝毫不明白对于Fork是致命诱惑的吸血鬼Cake 用着连自己也不清楚是否划算的筹码，全凭体液交换血液。

就是被钻漏洞，他才不会傻到当吃亏的那个。

“再一口就好？”DIO捏住乔鲁诺的脸颊，瞅瞅突然失血而大口喘着气的儿子，随即放开手转而碰触自己鼓胀的胸乳，还染着血色的唇瓣对儿子呲着牙，”我再一口你小命就没了，什么时候答应过给你造奶…唔…”

乔鲁诺吻住那张喋喋不休的嘴，适时阻止父亲又要说些不可爱的话。Cake的一切之于他全都美味极了，交磨的舌头发出湿滑又色情的声响，乔鲁诺半眯起眼，用手轻轻覆上父亲刚才放在微微胀乳的胸部上的手，乳汁从指缝溢了出来，他忍不住摸索着让食指指腹穿过父亲的手指，揉弄起对方敏感的乳尖。

不清楚他的父亲是由于刚结束那个吻，还是被抚摸得喉间发出细吟，乔鲁诺碎吻过DIO的颈侧，动作不大的拿开他的手，颤颤巍巍的让渗着一点奶水的乳粒又再度被含住。

它敏感而翘挺。乔鲁诺的舌尖轻推一下发硬的乳尖，他的父亲难耐的稍稍挺起胸部，忍不住伸手碰碰被冷落的另一边，却被儿子格开手、继而握上胸乳大力揉捏，奶尖在人的掌心中被包覆磨蹭舒服得要命，DIO只觉得自己胸口一湿，又被那个小混蛋吸了一口奶。

“你有心思搞花招还不如让自己长高两公分…哈啊…别舔、不准咬…！”

把父亲摸舒服了人就不会发脾气，实践出真知，这么点道理乔鲁诺还是懂的。他的掌心顺势向下，终于放开那个甘甜的小乳粒，屈从于父亲红红眼角一瞪才恋恋不捨的解除掉泌乳能力，随即被DIO弹了额头。

表现得知错能改的乔鲁诺在父亲的左胸膛下缘留下两个吻痕，得到了父亲细碎的喘息以及一句嘲讽，”那一会儿就消掉了，别做无用的事。”

看，骄傲的吸血鬼正在炫耀自愈能力。儿子吻了吻父亲因呼吸紊乱而起伏不太自然的小腹，搭配着放在父亲侧腰的手下滑爱抚，又把人吻出一阵柔软的呻吟。

他的父亲定是想要了，否则怎么会用脚趾踩踩他的小腿肚，像个充满性暗示的催促？乔鲁诺感觉到他的后颈被父亲用手指轻挠，那双柔韧修长的腿又把自己箍紧了些。

但乔鲁诺违背了父亲想要大面积肌肤互相磨蹭的意愿，他在DIO的腰侧留下咬痕，双手抵着人耻骨处向外分开，父亲夹紧人腰侧的双腿松开了，取而代之是微微兴奋的性器和私密处尽收在儿子眼底。

DIO倒是捕捉到乔鲁诺些微向上的眼神，他抓住枕头角侧着脸，稍稍张嘴让舌头轻触下唇缘，舌尖弯过嘴角在滑过上犬齿收尾，成了一个难以自持的舔唇；DIO想，他可能迷迷糊糊的喘了一声，不小心让那个小流氓有机可乘，在他颤抖着扭了腰的同时把脸埋入他的胯间，还坏心眼的用指腹揉着他的穴口。

年轻人灵巧的手指正打算对他父亲的私处侵门踏户，DIO僵硬的屏住了气，大概没想要去拿润滑液的儿子企图将中指与无名指挤进他的穴内，最终略嫌干涩的穴口被艰难的拓开，乔鲁诺吻了吻DIO的大腿内侧，做为父亲怕被弄疼、连呼吸都不太流利的安抚。

明明手指还在父亲交媾处里面等待适应，乔鲁诺小力咬了一下DIO腿根比较柔嫩的肌肤(他听见父亲小小’嘶’了一声)，接着吻了一下父亲稍稍抬头的性器，舌苔顺势舔过柱身，随即张嘴含住人的阴茎前端。

这一连串可以被称之为冒犯的行为换得了DIO下身肉穴几下收缩、把儿子的手指吸得更紧，以及做父亲的在心里默唸：承认吧，你喜欢这样，谁让这个那不勒斯小扒手的双手这么灵活？从胸部顺着向下抚摸腰腹肌理、到双腿被分开的过程自己就没怎么抵抗，一边摸一边吻的手法简直让人该死的快乐。

更遑论乔鲁诺的两根手指已经深埋在自己身体里面，动动手指就能使他的指腹不断往甬道内那个敏感地带又勾又蹭。DIO双腿曲得更紧、忍不住踮起脚尖挠挠床铺，已经不太在意这个动作会产生让手指插得更深的错觉，或是自己早就被刺激得弓起腰。

DIO呻吟得勉勉强强抽了一口气，那个毛茸茸的小脑袋还在自己胯间胡作非为，弄得他身体有点燥热；除了肉穴逐渐柔软到适合被抽插，儿子另一隻没闲着的手仍旧握住他的性器上下撸动，阴茎前端被又吸又舔的，当乔鲁诺的手腕上提、舌尖抵住那个沟孔，穴里面的手指又刚好往前列腺顶的瞬间简直爽得叫人头皮发麻。

他还记得之前一次用廉价口红在大腿上写着’no-no square’加一个大箭头，然而扯开他丝绸睡袍的小兔崽子十分不买账，用手指奋力把那个’no-no’给揉不见，随即在同个位置深深的咬了牙印取代(那是真的很疼)，在他发难之前对着他的私处为非作歹。

但在床上和乔鲁诺谈身体自主权实在没什么意义，舒服就行，谁在乎啊。

DIO胡思乱想的脑海里现在只模模糊糊浮现出乔鲁诺动情的脸－－先不讨论那张脸就快字面意义上的让他高潮了－－做爱的大半时间他总被憋得眼眶湿润，或是眯合，尽是雾里看花。

他的下身胀得发疼，后穴被磨得快含不住那两根手指，DIO抬手摸上自己开始干燥的嘴唇，并不耻于承认自己就是叫床叫得喉头有点发痒。他向下抚过自己的锁骨，不小心碰到还挺立发硬的乳尖时颤了一下，刚才被过度疼爱的细细痛觉和微妙的触电感让他止不住又用指尖偷偷自慰一下，如果那个小混球没有解除掉泌乳功能的话没准又要溢奶了，DIO想，没和乔鲁诺算清这笔账他俩没完，就算他自己有舒服到也不可以，这是原则问题。

父亲终于把手向下探摸了摸儿子正卖力吸自己阴茎的脸，DIO把腿夹紧了些，腿根磨蹭人的头发感觉好极了。

乔鲁诺配合的把动作放慢，抽出穴内的手指时明显听见父亲欲求不满的哼音，指头刚碰上就收缩着想把它再度吃入；但儿子选择放任小穴空虚，腾出那手来托捏住父亲手感极佳的臀瓣，几下力道刚好的上下套弄性器后把它含得更深。大概是快感瞬间全部集中在被吸吮的阴茎，DIO弓着腰仰起脸、把儿子的名字呻吟成全世界最催情的咒语，好让乔鲁诺听见他拔高声音的呜咽，颤着腰在他嘴里高潮。

射精后瞬间放松了的DIO就知道这个Fork胡闹那么久，眼下却还没打算放过自己。乔鲁诺咽下父亲的精液后，还握着阴茎撸弄、舔舐前端，企图再搾一些精汁出来；过程中DIO断断续续轻喘几声，不得不说原本被挑逗到极点的身体得到发洩的感觉再好不过了，他稍稍侧身合起双腿，勾勾手指让乔鲁诺过来。

他的父亲慷慨的分了一半的枕头给他，乔鲁诺的视线从父亲的双眸缓缓下移，盯着人因侧身而微微挤出的乳沟线和有点红肿的乳头情不自禁的吞吞口水，马上被DIO发现并捏住脸颊向外扯了扯当惩罚。

这真不能怪他，谁还没点梦想？乔鲁诺一脸无辜，并决定之后都要这么做，相信他的父亲就会习惯这么一点小任性。

DIO没理会乔鲁诺那点小心思，迳自反手摸上儿子矫揉造作的西装裤，下裆鼓成这样还真耐得住性子。他感觉到乔鲁诺呼吸一滞，而后覆上他的手，彷彿成了儿子在借父亲的手自慰似的。

也不是没帮儿子手淫过的父亲轻轻哼了一声，动动手腕滑出乔鲁诺的掌心，探进人的口袋里摸索，用食指中指夹出一个铝箔包装的安全套，拎住往儿子脸上拍拍，”装模作样。”

“您想要我用它当然可以。”脸颊上被放一个安全套的乔鲁诺眨眨眼睛，他的父亲扬起嘴角，看上去像个即将获得某种胜利的愉悦小嘲讽。

而他下一秒就知道父亲怎么会是这个表情了。

本该在床上和他温存一下、接续真枪实弹来一发的对象带着一身浴袍也没遮蔽多少的吻痕，侧着身体已经半个步伐踏出卧室门。

DIO右手比出’ok’手势在嘴巴前伸伸舌头，左手摆出’go fuck yourself’之类的小动作－－乔鲁诺觉得自己就该阻止父亲滥用替身，但大实话，他还真没立场－－说真的，在九秒内披上袍子走到门口也算快了。

DIO一个转身，轻飘飘的抛下一句’可反省反省你干了什么混蛋事吧’，接着愉快的把儿子关在房间内；乔鲁诺半坐起身刮刮脸颊，他的胯下现在真的不太好受。

“呃…父亲？”

门外传来DIO的大声嘲笑。

乔鲁诺只得有点无奈的继续说道：”很抱歉您走得太快了，我还没来得及告诉您。一开始碰到浴袍的时候，它就已经被我变成…类似爬藤植物的东西。”

现在门外传来了气呼呼的咒骂(伴随像是跌倒的声响)，乔鲁诺抬头看看挂钟时间，他还有二十分钟。

Fin.


End file.
